Open your heart
by TwistingFury
Summary: Jo and Bill had just spilt up, Jo is on her way to her place, but along the way she runs into Jonas. But what could be possibly want? Jo/Jonas.


**A/N: This is an older story I had from last year, I just finally got around to posting it. Because it is an older story, the characters might be a little OOC.**

t was **December.** Jo and Bill had just split up, and Jo was driving down the highway in her Yellow Jeep pickup with Dark Blue stripes on the side. Alot of things went through Jo's mind, and tears were flowing down the sides of her cheeks. How would she tell all of her friends, her team, that Bill had left them all? She no longer could stay with Bill at his house, so she was on her way out to a farm on the countryside of Oklahoma to stay at. She saw that her fuel gage on her truck was almost empty, so she exited the freeway, and she pulled into a truckstop. She filled up her truck with fuel, and then she went to pay the cashier some cash. She didn't leave after that. Instead of going to the truck, she went for a long walk. It was cold that evening, and Jo had forgotten her jacket in her truck, but she didn't care enough to go and retrive it. She didn't care at this point. All she wanted was some piece to get through what she had just went through. She heard that earlier that day, there had been a couple of storms, but she didn't bother to go and chase them. It was winter, and she didn't chase in the winter,as storms were very rare. She was also very depressed. Jo then heard the cars on the road pass her by, but she didn't care. She then sat down, and she looked up at the Gray, Dull, sky. She would shut her eyes, just for a moment...

A couple minutes later, Jo got up, and she walked even further away from the truck stop. She didn't know how far that she would walk, but again, she could care less today. She heard a car stop, and she turned around. It was a familer Black chevy Van that she was used to seeing when the teams would challenge each other, and try to see who would get to the storms first. She stood there puzzled to why it would be stopped there like that, but then she saw someone familer step out of the Van. It was Jonas! Jo thought what could he possibly want, and she started to walk away, but Jonas soon caught up with her. "Hey, Jo. What are you doing walking on the side of the road like this? Shouldn't you be at home?" He asked her. Jo tried to hold back her tears. "Why would you even ask me that? I thought you only cared for yourself." Jo scoffed. Jonas was shocked by her response."Jo? Because I was concerned when I saw you walking on the side of the road, and that is not normal for people to do that. When I saw you walking on the side of the road, I thought I would see how you were doing." Jonas assured her. Jo was surpriesed by what he had just said, but she wasn't buying what he was saying. "I still don't get why you would even care." Jo told him, shoving him aside. Jonas saw Jo walk away from him, and she was shivering cold, he could tell. Jonas started to take off his coat he had wore for the evening. He caught up with Jo again, and He told her, "Jo, you look very cold, and walking in the freezing cold is not good for your health. Here, take my coat. " Jo was shocked by what Jonas just did, because that was just not like him to do something like that. She took his coat, and she put it on. "Thank you, Jonas. That was very sweet of you." She smiled. Jonas smiled back. "No problem. Jo, um I was wondering if you would want to have some Coffee with me.I can pay for us." Jonas asked, shyly. Jo thought to herself that he was still shy at asking her things, which she thought was good for a change, instead of him being arrogant. "Sure, I'd love to." She replied. Jonas and Jo walked back towards the truck stop, and Jonas had signaled Eddie to pull up at the truck stop. The two had gotten there coffee's, and they found a spot alone that they could have their coffee. "So Jo, tell me why you walked so far from the truck stop, when you have your own car, and you could of drove away." Jonas asked her. Jo hesitated to tell him. She thought that it was none of his buissness to ask her about that. "I just wanted to take a long walk. There is nothing wrong with doing that." Jonas knew that She was hiding something from him. "Alright. I believe you." He started, "But why would you do that?" He raised a brow at Jo, and Jo knew she would'nt get out of it, so Jo answered him. "Me and Bill split up, and he had handed me divorce papers that I have to sign. I really don't want to sign them right now, but I have to sign them as soon as I can he told me." Jonas looked at her." I'm very sorry to hear that you and Bill split up." Jo sighed. "It's fine. I'd be better off without him anyway. I still can't believe that he is gone! We had so many good memories together, but then, I don't know, something happend and we kept on fighting..." Jonas put his hand on hers. Jo didn't say a word, but she was stunned. "I know. At least you have a place to go, right? Have you told anyone else about this?" Jo looked up at him. " Yeah I have a place to go. A farm out in the countryside. I've told no one yet, accept you and my aunt Meg." Jo looked up at the sky, and saw that daylight was fading, and she had miles to drive still. She got up and threw her and Jona's coffee away. She then hugged Jonas. "Thank you so much for being there for me today." She told him. Jonas heart had skipped a beat. He had never expected Jo to hug him. Jonas smiled at her. " Anytime. Jo, just don't you ever feel afraid to talk to anyone, You just need to open your heart." She looked into his eyes. "I will." Then before she could leave, Jonas pulled her close. He planted his lips firmly on hers, none of them saying a word. He then went towards his van, and left. Jo climbed into her truck, and she started to drive away. She thought to herself, blushing, that maybe Jonas wasn't as bad as she thought he was. Jonas had a goodside to him, and she had noticed it...


End file.
